japt2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Start of the Grace Period
TheMysteriousHood: I mean no harm at all. Tangyhyperspace: Yes Mccp is like hell for people who aren’t corrupt StarglowGravityGun: greetungz, jacka** hood. tangy ur fine TheMysteriousHood: I apologized to Chas. Tangyhyperspace: Then why are you in Mccp chat TheMysteriousHood: I saw others. Tangyhyperspace: WHY ARE YOU IN MCCP CHAT TheMysteriousHood: I left it. Prims65 has joined the chat Prims65: hmmm... I am here in peace. Not to insult anyone Tangyhyperspace: HAHAHAHHAA SAYS THE THIRD MOST CORRUPT ADMIN ￼ Prims65: I see. I am here not to insult anyone Revaeropium has joined the chat. Prims65: All I am here for is to talk Tangyhyperspace: Wow so many corrupt people Revaeropium: Apparently I am corrupt Prims65: Tangy, you have no room to speak about someone being corrupt. You played it two-sided, like a traitor. Tangyhyperspace: IM TRYING TO HELP MY FRIEND Prims65: Does not matter. Still betrayed MCCP Tangyhyperspace: IM FIGHTING FOR A NOBLE CAUSE StarglowGravityGun: exactly Revaeropium: I could say the same about MCCP so that does not apply Prims65: You are fighting for what exactly? Chas was banned for several good reasons, which is why his ban was not revoked StarglowGravityGun: don't flame tangy, it makes u look stupid ￼ Prims65: Hey Starglow StarglowGravityGun: speak calmly Prims65: Note: Not here to insult or to flame Tangyhyperspace: AND BECAUSE FROWN IS ABSOLUTELY RETARDED AND HAS BRAINWASHED YOU ALL StarglowGravityGun: hello... PRism ￼ Prims65: Hey Starglow ￼ StarglowGravityGun: Tangy! don't start up the war again! Prims65: Well, about that... Tangyhyperspace: Your not here to insult or flame did you meet yourself 5 minutes ago Prims65: ??? I did not flame anyone. Anyways, Starglow, Tangy indirectly made everything worse. Tangyhyperspace: IM NOT THE BRAINWASHED ONE HERE ￼ StarglowGravityGun: Tangy, calm the f down Prims65: So, as you probably know, Tangy was unbanned from MCCP. Well, it is found out that he has been sending screenshots of private MCCP conversations to this wiki. AKA a traitor/a spy. This caused drama to erupt once again. In the end, I want the drama to end. Tangyhyperspace: I WAS TAKING SCREENSHOTS OF MEMES ON ANOTHER TAB ￼ Prims65: Are you sure? ￼ TheMysteriousHood: All of these arguments and conflicts has showed the ugliness war has. ￼ Tangyhyperspace: Yes ￼ StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼ Tangyhyperspace: i like memes ￼ Revaeropium: There is a thread ￼ Prims65: I saw the thread where you sent Chas a screenshot of our private chat ￼ Tangyhyperspace: Traitor ￼ Prims65: Thread:4197. There is no traitor here. StarglowGravityGun: and prism, stop trying to manipulate me ￼ Prims65: I am not manipulating. Just as I said before, I want peace. But this has caused the conflict to escalate further. And I assume most did not want that. TheMysteriousHood: The conflicting opinions of who is right and wrong caused so much destruction and ruin of people. I hope this war comes to an end. Prims65: Same. Anyways Is there anything that can be done to stop all of this? StarglowGravityGun: Yes. Everyone just forget the war and the conflict and act like friends, okay? Even if you still hate, just pretend to be friends Chipper the Crow has joined the chat. Chipper the Crow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ￼ Tangyhyperspace: Who isn’t it let me kick people ￼ Chipper the Crow: AAAAAAAAAAA ￼ StarglowGravityGun: hi crow ￼ Chipper the Crow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA ... aaa ￼ StarglowGravityGun: lol ￼ Chipper the Crow: hype screaming for dragon hell ￼ Prims65: Hello ￼ Chipper the Crow: hi ￼ TheMysteriousHood: hi ￼ Prims65: So there is more drama once again... Revaeropium has been kicked by StarglowGravityGun. Chipper the Crow: The heck? Who started up the drama? Tangyhyperspace: /sendannouncement and they won’t be coming bsck ￼ Prims65: Well, we found out that Tangy was playing it two-sided. While he was unbanned on MCCP, he took screenshots of chat convos and sent them here Tangyhyperspace: I WASNT UNTIL YOU STARTED INSULTING CHAS ￼ Prims65: Honestly Minefictions do insult MCCP admins. Frown, me, and others StarglowGravityGun: Well what's wrong with recording history? ￼ Tangyhyperspace: BECAUSE YOUR ALL BRAINWASHED ￼ Prims65: Because it was a betrayal. We trusted Tangy after his unban. EnderChas has joined the chat. StarglowGravityGun: of who? ￼ EnderChas: PRIMS65 - sockpuppeting ￼ Prims65: Tangy betrayed MCCP by screens hotting private convos. Chas, I am here in peace. Tangyhyperspace: Do you know why I can’t kick from chat ￼ EnderChas: Prims, I could report you to fandom for sockpuppeting, believe me it is a punishable offense ￼ StarglowGravityGun: you want him kickt? ￼ Prims65: One single account. I have no other accounts ￼ Tangyhyperspace: actully live chat isn’t private ￼ Prims65: Still, you did betray MCCP, which caused drama once again. EnderChas: Dinosaur Lover (whatever acc u used on tm16's wiki) Tangyhyperspace: i was taking a screenshot of something completely public ￼ StarglowGravityGun: it's recording history and nothing more ￼ Prims65: Okay, can I record history here too? ￼ StarglowGravityGun: sure ￼ Chipper the Crow: OKAY WHEN CAN I POUR LUKEWARM TEA ON YOU ALL?! ￼ Prims65: kk ￼ StarglowGravityGun: now? ￼ Tangyhyperspace: And I can easily report yosh to fandom ￼ Prims65: What for ￼ Chipper the Crow: *pours tea on Starglow, Prism, Hood, Tangy and Chas* ￼ Tangyhyperspace: Avoiding a fandom ban ￼ EnderChas: What is strange is that H950 used his alt Account to continue using this wiki, and so did Yosh, and so did you, Prism. Prims65: I haven't made a single edit here with this account. I only joined chat over here. EnderChas: Ok Prims65: I have proof of that. If I continually made new accounts to bypass blocks, that would be socking. Tangyhyperspace: We just happen to have contact with a member of fandom staff EnderChas: @Prims65 has 0 edits ￼ Prims65: But this is one account, made ages ago. Its main purpose isn't to be here. If you ban this account, I won't make more accounts, because I have no intentions of socking. StarglowGravityGun: I'm going to mostly observe this argument... EnderChas: Neither was Yoshfoof123. Yet he used the Account on here. Prims65: I am simply here to have a civil conversation StarglowGravityGun: I hate foof CannibalCarrot has joined the chat. CannibalCarrot: Hoi. ￼Prims65: Hey ￼TheMysteriousHood: I will currently be the silent watcher. hi StarglowGravityGun: hi carrot Prims65: I am here to talk in peace. Chipper the Crow: *glares at everyone for the drama* I BLAME EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT FOR ALL THIS... Prims65: Do not ban me immediately, please. ￼Chipper the Crow: ... SNOW! I BLAME YOU ALL FOR SNOW! ￼Prims65: I have no intentions of any harm for this wiki. Anyways, Is there anything that can be done to end the drama? What do you people think? StarglowGravityGun: maybe just stop talking about it? ￼CannibalCarrot: I BLAME SNOW FOR SNOW!!! TheMysteriousHood has left the chat. ￼StarglowGravityGun: and ignore the past? ￼EnderChas: maybe you stop sockpuppeting on our wiki ￼Chipper the Crow: I BLAME CARROT FOR THE BLIZZARD LONDON IS IN!!! ￼EnderChas: oh yea, the snow outside XD Prims65: starglow ￼CannibalCarrot: Whhaaaa??? I never saw london!!! ￼Prims65: We would like to ignore the past ￼CannibalCarrot: I never get to london!!! ￼Tangyhyperspace: Maybe you stop being retarded and notice the rules frown has broken ￼Prims65: The MCCP would like that. ￼CannibalCarrot: TANGYYYY!!!! ￼Prims65: But with the new Tangy drama, this failed again. ￼Tangyhyperspace: I could list them ￼Prims65: Maybe it would be better for the two wikis to stay away. ￼Tangyhyperspace: hmmm spam ￼CannibalCarrot: Don't insult people with the wor "RETARDED"!!! ￼Chipper the Crow: TANGY ￼CannibalCarrot: word ￼Prims65: Could you please list some examples of the spam? ￼Chipper the Crow: YOU HAVE OFFENDED MY AUTISTIC BRAIN (okay, only half offended it) ￼Tangyhyperspace: spammiing in chat ￼Prims65: I see. Anything else? EnderChas: what is spammIIng? ￼Tangyhyperspace: unfairl kicking me from chat ￼EnderChas: jk. oh yea, say that when you find out TheDarkGardevoir kicked Thebrightgallade from chat ￼CannibalCarrot: Kicking new users from chat is horrible. ￼EnderChas: i admit i have kicked people too, but i was told off for it ￼CannibalCarrot: I hate it. ￼EnderChas: unlike Frown ￼Prims65: Frown was also told off ￼Tangyhyperspace: And do I need to remind everyone he still hasn’t registered any of his socks ￼EnderChas: was he? i cannot recall that ￼Prims65: He was, in chat ￼EnderChas: oh, maybe i wasn't in chat then ￼Prims65: Those are 2 somewhat minor offenses Frown committed ￼Tangyhyperspace: No and frown has also asked for a ban to be lifet on hi ￼Prims65: Anything else there is? ￼EnderChas: along with flaming me ￼Chipper the Crow: I had problems with Green and Fico kicking me in chat for fun when I first joined MCCP. ￼CannibalCarrot: Me too ￼Chipper the Crow: But hey, it was for fun ￼Prims65: That was a bad thing ￼Chipper the Crow: (They stopped after Hood told them to) Soooo, sometimes, people listen ￼Tangyhyperspace: But hey it was corrupt ￼Prims65: Remember, there is indeed a difference between begging for an unban and asking for it. ￼Chipper the Crow: And stuff ￼Prims65: Asking for it is done in a polite way, and explains why the banned user thinks their ban is unfair ￼Tangyhyperspace: has anybody noticed that when frown was banned for a valid reason he begged hood to unban him ￼Prims65: Begging? ￼Tangyhyperspace: Yea chas has a screenshot ￼EnderChas: remember when frown got banned becuz he was constantly bugging fico to ban me in PM? then frown got banned to prevent a war ￼StarglowGravityGun: Any flaming and I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL ￼EnderChas: then frown went onto pickaxepedia and screamed about it ￼Prims65: There is a difference between begging and arguing about the unban. Begging is immature, and beggars have no points for the unban, but just try to make people feel sorry for them. Link to the thread? Or a screenshot ￼EnderChas: to ensure prims does not get kicked here, i will promote him to chat mod ￼Prims65: I know it exists, but I would like to see ￼Chipper the Crow: For a comparison: Begging for an unban: 'Pleeeeeeeeeeease unban me!' Asking for an unban: 'Excuse me, person, but I believe that I was banned unfairly. Here are the reasons why. etc' ￼Tangyhyperspace: You can’t post screenshots in chat ￼Prims65: Yes Chipper ￼EnderChas: i have an imgur account, i will find the screenshot ￼Prims65: Okay. brb give me a minute or so ￼EnderChas: https://imgur.com/a/cKl7H ￼Tangyhyperspace: He also deleted a pasta for no reason, i belive it was called lava steve ￼EnderChas: oh yea, it was called lava steve ￼Prims65: back ￼EnderChas: https://imgur.com/a/cKl7H. here is the thread ￼Prims65: I see ￼EnderChas: CRAP HOOD IM IN DANGER ￼Tangyhyperspace: i have a pasta a virtually no effort and it’s still there now ￼EnderChas: he never gave any reason for why he believed his ban was unfair ￼Prims65: Looking at it, it is somewhat begging. So about that, I can partially agree ￼EnderChas: he never gave a reason on why he believed his block was unfair ￼Tangyhyperspace: He also threatened to ban chas if he won rta ￼Prims65: Screenshots? ￼Tangyhyperspace: Case closed ￼EnderChas: i will find the shots now ￼Prims65: Okay ￼Tangyhyperspace: You can’t put screenshots in chat ￼Chipper the Crow: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ￼StarglowGravityGun: put it in "evidence" ￼EnderChas: here is where he flames me: https://imgur.com/a/WpJw5 ￼Prims65: But, I would like to find a diplomatic solution to this drama ￼EnderChas: he calls me a backstabbing little sh*t and a snake ￼Prims65: I seeI might consult the MCCP about this. But, you did flame him too ￼CannibalCarrot: I just saw something on the shot ￼EnderChas: I found out when Tangy told me Green had broken rules, i asked which one, and he said 'do not offend a mod or admin' and at the time, i was a discussion mod ￼Tangyhyperspace: And may I remind you chas got a public enemy fandom banned ￼Prims65: On MCCP, you commonly insult(ed) him ￼CannibalCarrot: The responsible of your ban is not Frown,but Hood who alerted him. ￼Prims65: Not MCCP. Minefictions ￼EnderChas: we are simply collecting evidence to expose him ￼Prims65: Not talking about evidence StarglowGravityGun has left the chat. ￼EnderChas: rip ￼CannibalCarrot: Rip ￼Prims65: I am talking about the threads where some of the Minefictions users talk about wanting to kill Frown, and stuff like that. Just general insults ￼Tangyhyperspace: The lag is real ￼Prims65: Anyways ￼EnderChas: https://imgur.com/ahkEI5Lhere is frown's rude pickaxepedia post relating to me ￼Prims65: I see. It is true that Frown is very harsh ￼EnderChas: 'hes always acting retarded' ok you can't make these statements without backing it up ￼Prims65: Do not forget however, you also do insult Frown here. That is a fact, that can be supported with evidence across this wiki. StarglowGravityGun has joined the chat. ￼Tangyhyperspace: And chas even tried to be friends with frown ￼EnderChas: 'my grammar is bad cuz im on a computer' Do you rely on autocorrect or something to use proper English? ￼Prims65: Frown insulting you did happen, but so did Minefictions towards Frown. Chas, I said something here: Insulting each other happened both ways ￼Chipper the Crow: Someone get Mod Sayori to join chat. ￼EnderChas: I have to confess CannibalCarrot told Frown to die once. ￼Prims65: So did Starglow ￼Tangyhyperspace: Frown has been insulting chas since he put something on YouTube that he deleted ￼Prims65: Plus the general insults that are less severe, Tangy, that is true ￼EnderChas: Oh yes, DekuDesu! wants SGGG to become a public enemy, for telling frown to die.shall we make him one? ￼StarglowGravityGun: yep thats why i hate deku ￼EnderChas: hell no ￼Prims65: But in general, insulting happened both ways. We can't act like one side doing it is worse. Anyways ￼EnderChas: Frown called me a b**ch in live chat the very day i got banned because of a vote ￼Prims65: I would like to focus on ending the drama ￼EnderChas: he said something like 'chas shut up you little b**ch' or similar ￼Prims65: Yes he did ￼Tangyhyperspace: Let’s just say both are guilty ￼EnderChas: but i could not screenshot as i got kicked ￼Prims65: After you were told to be quiet ￼EnderChas: by Yoshfico123 StarglowGravityGun: Everybody SHUT THE F UP!!!! ￼Prims65: The vote was going on and you were told to not speak, but you did. But lets not get uncivil ￼EnderChas: SHUT UP!!!! SHUT THE F*** UP!!!! -Yoshfico123, when closing a thread from me. ￼Prims65: Chas, I came here to end the drama ￼EnderChas: 'go die in a pit and burn alive, you braindead f***ing sh**bag' -Yoshfico123, to me ￼Tangyhyperspace: EVERYONE BE QUIET ￼Prims65: Chas, I know ￼EnderChas: SHUT UP EVERYONE OR I'LL KICK ALL OF YOU ￼Prims65: Fico was banned for that, and rightly so. ￼Tangyhyperspace: Prism speak ￼Prims65: Okay. I believe that to end this drama, the wikis should stay away from eachother ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Prims65: Users from the other wikis would remain banned on the other one AKA Fico, me, Frown on here ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Prims65: Chas, Tangy etc on MCCP ￼EnderChas: both wikis should stay away from each other for a few weeks, then we will reassess the situation and discuss this on discord ￼Prims65: Users who are on good terms with either Minefictions or MCCP will have access. ￼Tangyhyperspace: I believe we should be able to write pastas and you can write normal minecraft fiction ￼EnderChas: what about people who are neutral ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Prims65: Neutral people will be allowed on both wikis ￼EnderChas: agreed Prims65: But traitorship acts will not be tolerated ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Prims65: Any kind of backstabbing, betraying and so on will be strictly punished ￼EnderChas: anyone caught leaking info to the opponent wiki will get banned ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Chipper the Crow: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... ￼Prims65: I guess this "grace period" could last a month, two or three ￼Chipper the Crow: I'm back ￼StarglowGravityGun: 2 months ￼Chipper the Crow: Also, I'm neutral, so... ￼Prims65: then we can reassess the situation after everything has calmed down ￼StarglowGravityGun: no talk ￼Prims65: Yes ￼EnderChas: this means Chipper can communicate with both wikis ￼Prims65: Exactly ￼Tangyhyperspace: I will keep an eye on Mccp to make sure nobody is putting info on there prism you watch here for the same reason ￼StarglowGravityGun: mmhmm ￼EnderChas: but cannot say anything to provoke them ￼Prims65: Yes, No provoking, insulting and such. We should vote whether live chats should be an exception to this ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼EnderChas: All pro-frowns will be banned on Minefictions, and all anti-Frowns shall be banned on MCCW ￼Prims65: Should they or not? ￼Chipper the Crow: I don't really want to insult anyone, TBH. ￼Prims65: Should insulting/strong opinions be allowed in live chats? ￼StarglowGravityGun: no ￼Chipper the Crow: But haven't you and Frown taken it a bit far, Chas? ￼Prims65: But on the main wiki, no insults ￼EnderChas: I will absain from the vote as I'm the owner of this Wikia, and I will leave this up to the community to decide ￼Prims65: The two wikis shall not insult eachother, or generally communicate except neutral users ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes ￼Tangyhyperspace: I will stay away from the vote also ￼Prims65: What do you people think? ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes thats a good plan ￼Prims65: The two wikis shall not insult eachother, or generally communicate except neutral users. All pro-frowns will be banned on Minefictions, and all anti-Frowns shall be banned on MCCW. ￼EnderChas: Neutral users shall be able to communicate with both sides, but MCCW shall not communicate or discuss Minefictions, same with Minefictions. ￼Prims65: In 2 months, we will reconsider this again ￼Tangyhyperspace: K, but ￼Prims65: And think of a solution ￼Tangyhyperspace: but ￼Prims65: Yes? ￼Chipper the Crow: No insulting anyone? Yes. Neutral users stay neutral? Absolutely. ￼Prims65: Yes, Exactly ￼Tangyhyperspace: minefictions user should be able to write pastas ￼Prims65: And MCCP fanfics, yeah ￼StarglowGravityGun: yes mhm ￼Tangyhyperspace: mccp user should be able to write normal minecraft fiction ￼Prims65: We shouldn't prohibit creativity because of a stupid conflict ￼Chipper the Crow: Meep ￼Prims65: Anyways ￼EnderChas: yes, so MCCW do not get left out of writing fanfics, and MFW can write MCPastas ￼Prims65: Does everyone here agree with the "treaty"? ￼EnderChas: yes ￼StarglowGravityGun: yesyes ￼Tangyhyperspace: Well then I’m going to bring my pastas here ￼StarglowGravityGun: I agree ￼EnderChas: If MCCW wants to write Fanfics, they can do so on Pickaxepedia ￼Prims65: Okay ￼EnderChas: since Pickaxepedia allows fanfics ￼Tangyhyperspace: And we can write pastas ￼Prims65: Unfortunately, I do not have much time left. ￼EnderChas: okay ￼Prims65: So I will depart for now. ￼EnderChas: okay, bye ￼StarglowGravityGun: me 2 Tangyhyperspace: and trollpastas and troll fiction on our other wiki ￼EnderChas: your main shall be unblocked, prims65 if we need to discuss this further later on ￼StarglowGravityGun: bye guyz ￼Prims65: Okay ￼Tangyhyperspace: I will unblock grifter from chat ￼Prims65: Cya everyone StarglowGravityGun has left the chat. EnderChas: cya. rip ￼Prims65: And thank you for being civil about this ￼Tangyhyperspace: Cya ￼EnderChas: it is ok ￼Tangyhyperspace: We finally got somewhere ￼Chipper the Crow: Bye, then, people who are leaving